Malay Slang Wiki
Welcome to the Malay Slang Wiki Information about the Malay Slang General vocabulary A''' *[[ABC|'''ABC]] - Ais Batu Campur (ice blended with melted sugar, beans, corn and chendol) *'Aci' - elderly Indian woman -阿伯 *'Ah Long' - (derived from the Cantonese phrase '大耳窿' (Jyutping: daai6 ji5 lung1) is a term for illegal loan sharks in Malaysia and Singapore *'apa kes' - What's up? or when spoken in an angry tone "What's wrong with you?" *'aqua/ah kua' - Derogatory term for transsexuals *'ATM' - Automated teller machine *'awek' - Girlfriend/A girl. *'aisey man' - "I'll say, man." Used to express frustration. *'angau' - lovesick, or in deep affection with someone/thing *'angmor' - the r sound when pronounce westerner, from Hokkien-红毛 *'ang bao/angpau' - red packet with money to be given on Chinese New Year or during some occasion like wedding, birthday party and so on as a wishes to the receiver, from Hokkien-红包 More 'A' Slang B''' *'''ban- hit/whack (from Cantonese)(e.g.: ban 9 7 you - hit/whack you heavily) *'blue' **a brawl or heated argument (for example "they were having a blue"), similar to the British word "barney" **offensive ("blue language") **porn reference ("blue movie", "layan blue") *'balak' - boyfriend *'bapok' - transvestite, sissy *'botak'- bald-headed *'blur' - confused/slow-thinking. *'bodoh' - stupid *'bohsia' - young female slut, literally means 'no sound' ("boh" - No "sia" - Sound) from Hokkien *'bohjan' - Young boyfriend of 'boh sia' (aforementioned female, jailbait, promiscuous slut) *'brinjal' - eggplant *'build board' - billboard C''' *'''cantik - beautiful *'ceramah' - public speech *'ceti haram - loan shark (Indian)' *'chao/chow' - goodbye/see you *'cilok' - weaving through traffic *'Cik' - Miss (a Malay title used to address unmarried women) *'cikaro' - girl/girlfriend *'cincai' - informal, sloppy *'condominium' - a high-rise flat typically high-cost with veranda and other facilities *'comot' - messy *'convoy' - To travel together on roadtrips or long drives *'cut (other vehicles)' - to overtake *'ji bai/cibai' - pussy (F**k) [ Hokkien ] D''' *'''dadah - illegal drugs *'dang' - damn *'deco' - decoration *'DeepaRaya' - a portmanteau denoting the Deepavali and Hari Raya Aidilfitri festival *'demo' - demonstration *'depa' - 'they', generally used in Kedah, Perlis and Pulau Pinang. *'diu/tiu' - f**k, from the Chinese word 屌 *'driver' **someone who drives **chauffeur E''' *'''encik - mister. *'entao' - handsome / attractive male 缘投(hokkien) *'expressway' - motorway (similar to the expressways in Japan, Korea or China) F''' *'''flat - a low-cost high-rise flat typically without veranda *'follow' - to accompany *'fi'- for G''' *'''ganja - marijuana *'gwai lou' - Derogatory term for white person. From Cantonese 鬼佬 *'gostan' - derived from "go astern", reverse *'geng' - powerful, From Cantonese 劲 H''' *'''having-in - eat-in at a restaurant *'haprak '- useless, rubbish *'hampeh '- useless, meaningles, rubbish *'hang' - you, generally used in Kedah, Perlis and Pulau Pinang. Used only to address good friends *'highway' - motorway, roads *'horn' - (used as verb) to sound the vehicle horn/to honk *'HP' - acronym of handphone, mobile phone or cellphone I''' *'''ikan bilis - anchovies J''' *'''jack (someone) - to praise other people to gain interests or favours *'jakun'- derogatory term for a person who doesn't know something common *'jangan' - don't *'jom'- let's go K''' *'''kampung **village **hometown (used as a possessive noun, for example my kampung which means my hometown) **acting in a backward/rural way, used as a derogatory term in cities (you are so kampung) *'kai' - Literally, chicken. Used to refer to a female prostitute. Cantonese. *'kapchai/kapcai' - underbone motorcycle *'kaki/kakilang' - friend, company (literally means 'leg'. e.g. "I can't go, I have no kaki.") *'ka neh' - F*** , derived from hokkien word *'kantoi' - get caught in trouble/ to be caught red-handed *'kautim' - to finish a task; settle, accomplish or done. From Cantonese term 搞掂 *'kay poh chee/kepoh' - busy body (for example "why are you so kay poh chee?") *'keep' **to put away or store. **to retain as one's own. *'kepala budak' - Normally referred to the size of a woman's breasts. *'kerang' - cockles *'kong already' - dead or non-functional *'kongmong' - confused *'Kongsi Raya' - a portmanteau, denoting the Chinese New Year and Hari Raya Aidilfitri (Eid ul-Fitr) / Gong Xi Fa Chai + Selamat Hari Raya festivals *'kuih' - small cakes eaten before or after meals. *'kupang' - cent, generally used in Kedah, Perlis and Pulau Pinang L''' *'''lady's fingers - Malaysian/British English term for Okra *'lalazai' - People who do not have proper job / youngster with terrible fashion style.(from Cantonese) *'lanjiao' or lanchau - Penis *'lawak' - funny *'lepak' - loiter *'leng lui' - Pretty girl. From Cantonese 靓女 *'leng zai' - Handsome guy 靓仔 *'limteh' - Go out drink. From Hokkien 饮茶 *'lorong' - small lane M''' *'''macha - Term for male friend, equivalent to English "bro". Originated from Tamil word *'mahai' - mother's vagina *'mamak' - Stall in road side *'mata' - Police *'mau' - want (e.g. "Mau makan?" ; "Want to eat?") *'MC' - abbreviation for medical certificate, or sick note in British English *'McD' (pronunciation "Mac-D", no "s" sound) - McDonald's restaurant. *'mee' - noodles *'megi' - instant noodles, adopted from the Maggi brand instant noodle *'member' - also means a friend *'menteri' - minister *'Mat Gian' - drug addict (male) *'Mat Motor' - generic term for Malaysian bikers *'Mat Rempit' - illegal motorbike racer (male) *'Maple' - roadside hawkers *'mata' - police (literally: eye) *'Mat Salleh' - (Derived from British 'Mad Sailor')A white person or Caucasian. The female equivalent is 'Minah Salleh' *'Milo' - generic term for hot chocolate or any chocolate drink, adopted from the Milo brand chocolate drink Usually pronounced 'meelo' not 'my-lo'. *'momantai' - no problem (from Cantonese) *'malu' - shy/embarrassed N''' *'''nah - here (used when giving something to another person. e.g.: "Nah, kotak!" ; "Here, a box!"). *'nasi' - cooked rice *'nomik' - a word mix of novel and comic (Malay: Komik) *'NS/KN' - National Service/Khidmat Negara O''' *'''off / close (an electric appliance) - to turn off the switch of an electrical appliance *'on / open (an electric appliance)' - to turn on the switch of an electrical appliance *'ong' - Having good luck. From the Hokkien word 旺 *'outstation' - out of town/overseas *'otai' - chief, leader, (Old timer) *'otek' - Police P''' *'''padan muka - serves you right *'paikia' - bad guy. (from Hokkien) *'paiseh' - shy/embarrassed (from Hokkien) *'pass up' - to hand in (for example "pass up your assignments") *'pass motion' - defecate *'pat' - see kay poh chee. (from Cantonese)theory in networking mean broadcast (by Mr.Ooi from TARC ME division) *'pei hai' - someone who feel numb *'pokai' - being broke. penniless. *'pro' - Professional *'pondan' - a derogatory term for shemales and transsexuals or effeminate men, the term also covers homosexuals in certain communities *'Puan' - Mrs. (a Malay title used to address married women). *'pulun' - doing something in a massive scale (for example "pulun download" means downloading in massive scale). R''' *'''ragut- to snatch *'rakyat' - citizen. *'raya' - festive (usually referring to Eid ul-Fitr) *'remisier' - stockbroker *'rembat'- to steal *'rubber' - meaning eraser (for example "can I borrow your rubber?"). S''' *'''sakai - aborigine. Also used as an insult for an uncouth or stupid person. *'sakit adik' - A horny person *'sakit budak' - Fond of small children/kids sexually. Pedophile. *'sambal' - traditional sauce *'sempoi' - simple *'send' - to take somebody somewhere (for example "I'll send you to the airport") *'seow' - from the Hokkien term meaning crazy *'sirap/syrup' - rose syrup beverage *'skodeng' - to peep or records other's private activities *'sohai' - idiot (Cantonese) *'sky juice' - plain water *'slippers' - Japanese sandals; as in US and UK "flip-flops", Australia "thongs" *'SMS' - text message. *'SPG' - Abbreviation for Sarong Party Girl. Degoratory term to describe an Asian woman who exclusively dates white men. *'stylo' - stylish. Stylo-mylo is occasionally used. *'suey/sueh' - having bad luck. From Cantonese and Hokkien word 衰 *'si-oh' - oh my god Hokkien word *'sia-suey/sueh'- embarrassed *'steamboat' - Hot pot T''' *'''tak ngam - Not correct, does not match (Malay : "tak" - No, Cantonese : "ngam" - Correct) *'take-away' - food purchased at a restaurant but eaten elsewhere *'tapau/tarpau-ed' **See take away. **To defeat an opponent in games. Similar usage to the term pwned *'thrice' - three times. *'tin' - can, especially for processed foods. (for example "give us a tin of beans.") Can is usually reserved for soft drinks or beer/cider *'tani' - drinking spree *'toyol' **little child-like spirit in Malay folklore who steals valuables. **cheat sheets during tests or exams. *'tek'- take U''' *'''U - university W''' *'''warung - Malay food stall *'wikang' - endo (stoppie) or reverse wheelie Y''' *'''Yum cha - (Cantonese : Drink Tea) to hang out, to have drinks with friends/family Latest activity Category:Browse